


and if I don't make it know

by aheavycrush



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Citizen Kane references, Drunk Dialing, Film References, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Movie, deposition-era, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheavycrush/pseuds/aheavycrush
Summary: 五次Mark喝醉了给Eduardo打电话（还有一次他是清醒的）This is the Chinese translation ofand if I don't make it knowHope you can enjoy it!





	and if I don't make it know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and if I don't make it know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106899) by [therealw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealw/pseuds/therealw). 



> 标题来自 our lady peace的4am  
> Thank you @therealw for kindly letting me translate this lovely work! <33333  
> Here is the original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106899
> 
> You can also find me at _lofter_ :http://asummercamp.lofter.com

 

one .

 

“你打算告诉他们吗？”

“什——Mark？”Eduardo睡意朦胧地问。他看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，真不错，他还是成功睡了几个小时的，尽管梦里也不安稳。

“你打算告诉他们吗？”Mark继续问，仅仅从他的语气里Eduardo就知道Mark喝醉了。

“告诉他们什么?”

 

Eduardo可以装作不知道Mark在说什么，但是现在是半夜，而他本应该为了明天第一次听证会，不理会Mark的打扰，好好休息。“你告诉他们了吗？” 

“没。你还没回答我的问题。”

“Gretchen稍微暗示了一下……”他叹了口气，“也许……我觉得她想在不显得冒犯的情况下，弄清楚这些事。但是，说实话，我挺怕她的，所以不敢去问。”

“你害怕自己的律师？”

Eduardo疲惫又恼怒地笑了一声，“你明天见了她再说这话吧。”他停顿一下，“所以这就是你在……”他又看了一眼闹钟，“在凌晨四点十五需要知道的事情？”

“不。”

“不？”

“不。我只是想和你说说话。我想我们在听证会期间不被允许交谈。”

“可是我以为听证会就是为了交谈而存在的。”

“我的意思是，你我之间。”

“这场该死的诉讼就是我们有多不擅长交谈的证据，Mark。”

“我们现在就在交谈。”

“你喝醉了，我没睡醒，这是残奥会版的‘交流’。”

Mark气恼地哼了一声。

“喝点水，去睡吧，Mark。明天会是漫长的一天。”

 

two.

 

“你今天带伞了吗？”

“什么？”

“嗯，今天下雨，我知道你离开听证会的时候没下，但是后来又开始下了，然后我还在那儿，然后我可能有点搞不清楚时间，但是也许你被大雨堵在了路上。或者发生了别的事情。”

“开始下雨的时候我在酒店。”这有一半是谎话。他不能告诉Mark，他走到房间阳台上，站在雨中，凝视着广阔的波士顿公园，直到他上下牙齿冷得打颤的声音盖过了他的思绪。

“你还那样做吗？”

“哪样？”

“记录天气变化，”Mark不耐烦地回答，似乎他的意思应该很明显一样，“在餐巾纸上。”

“什么？”

“我在我的外套口袋里找到过一次。我完全不知道它怎么跑到那儿的。但是我没办法扔了它，我只是……后来有一天我又去找它，但是肯定是Dustin把那件衣服扔进了洗衣机，那个纸巾不见了，只剩下白色的碎屑，就像枯萎的花瓣，然后我……啊，还有空披萨盒子。你有时候就在空披萨盒背面随便写写。我还记得这个。”

“这些和现在有任何关系吗，Mark？”

“嗯……你总是能预测天气，而那天晚上在下雨。”

Eduardo没有让他说明具体是哪个晚上。“我们不应该讨论这些。Gretchen会杀了我。还有你。如果Sy不阻止她的话。”

“我们连三年前PaloAlto的天气都不能聊？我以为天气在哪里都是安全话题。”

“别这样，Mark。”

“你那天湿透了。”

“Mark。”

“不奇怪吗？你以前总是着迷一样地看天气预报。你肯定知道那天晚上有倾盆大雨。或许……噢。你期待着我去接你。”

“我真的不想讨论这个，Mark。”

“真有意思。我仔细想过那个晚上。很多次。然后我想，如果我在机场等着你，如果那时我们交流过，只是你我，没有Sean，没有……但是我从来没想过雨。直到今天。”

Eduardo叹了口气，“说到底，现在这还有什么意义呢。”

“我不知道。我们现在就像赛马，戴着眼罩，除了终点什么也看不到。我们得一直坚持下去，Wardo。”

“别那样叫我。”

“我差点忘了那场雨。”

“你已经说过这个了。”

“真奇怪。”

“不，不奇怪。你总是忘掉一切你觉得不值得注意的东西，Mark。我早该知道。”

“别这样……你当时也没用心，在那个走廊里。”

“你是说，你说我会被落在后面的时候？哦，我觉得我听得一清二楚，Mark。”

“不。不是。是另一件事。我告诉你我需要你，可是你甚至都没听我说，Wardo。”

“你不需要我，Mark。那个时候你早就已经不需要我了。”Eduardo快速又紧张地叹气，“听着……我不能再聊了。抱歉。”

然后他挂断了电话。

 

three.

 

“你怎么拿到这个号码的？”

Mark哼了一声，“别侮辱我。”

“你想要什么，Mark。”

“我们的用户数量今天超过五千万了。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“嗯。我一直关注Facebook的动态，可能因为我是受虐狂。”

“真的吗？我以为我们已经有了共识，你是从虐待动物中得到快感的施虐狂。”

“非常好笑。真的。”

“有的时候，我会想起那只鸡。”

“Mark。” 

“不，不，我是说那只真正的鸡。他们应该让那只鸡出来作证。它在我们那儿待了整整一周。也许能说出点关于我们的有价值的事情。”

“我敢打赌它可以。”

“一个中立的证人。”

“是啊。”

“那个故事不是我编的，顺便一说。”

“Mark，那个真的不——”

“但是我很高兴有人这么做了，”Mark好像没听到Eduardo的话一样，继续说，“我以为，我以为它能让你看清凤凰社的事情有多愚蠢，你已经加入的‘社团’，比任何终极社团所能希望的都要好，而你，你会抛下他们，和我一起去加州。把故事告诉Crimson报的人不是我。我也不想让Sy利用这个故事。事实上，他提起这个的时候，我努力地阻止过他。”他停顿了一下，“但是那个电话是我打的。”

“那个电话？”

“报警电话。我打电话报了警。我不过是算错了——操。我不应该告诉你这些。操。我真的不应该告诉你这些。”

还没想出个回应，Eduardo就听见了电话断了以后尖锐的响声。

 

four.

 

凌晨三点电话响起的时候，Eduardo甚至没怀疑会是谁打来的。这样来看Eduardo好像没什么原则，但是现在可是他妈的凌晨三点，而且在关于Mark的事情上，Eduardo从来都不长记性。

“我今晚在那里。”

“什——”

“我在派对上看见你了。而且我知道你也看见了我。”

Eduardo叹气，“是的。”

“是啊。在那之后，在我正操那个一无所知又毫不相关的漂亮小妞的时候，我所有能想到的只有……你还记得在那家酒吧里的那次吗，和Christy还有她朋友？就在我撞见Erica之前那次？”

“那有什么——”

“是一样的感觉，Wardo。一模一样的。这次你不在隔壁隔间反而更奇怪了。你也有这种感觉吗？”

“我都不知道你在说什么。”

“因为我有。我有这种感觉。一直有。这糟透了，你懂吗？太糟了。非常糟糕。”

“Mark。”

“她们会让你想起我吗？因为我见过的那些女孩让我想起你。这让一切甚至变得更麻烦了。”

最糟糕的是，Eduardo不只是朦朦胧胧地大概明白，他完完全全地知道Mark想表达什么。他真的，真的不想继续听下去。

“现在还是很奇怪，这些凑上来的女孩。我都不知道她们想要什么。那些因为知道我是谁就对我曲意逢迎的人。她们不可能真的相信我会和这样的人结婚……不是说我不操她们。如果她们主动的话。她们常常这么做。”

“Mark，我真的不想——”

“然而她们一点都不重要。”Mark无视了他，毫不退却，“一点都不。拥有很重要的人，我已经忘记了那是什么感觉。或许现在这样更好。我太认真的时候……从来都没有好结局。我很好奇，能不能找到一个刚刚好的人。没那么大风险。印着这种话的情人节卡片肯定卖不出去，对吧？‘对我来说，你就够了。’我打赌不会有女孩喜欢这个。”

“人们不会记得住那些只是‘刚刚好’的人，Mark。”这话甚至让Eduardo自己都觉得惊讶，他并不打算纵容Mark，更别说鼓励他。

Mark轻蔑地哼了一声，“你确定？你上的文学课里没有一首里尔克写的，叫做‘赞美刚刚好之人’的诗？”

Eduardo情不自禁地笑了，“惊讶吧？你以为那种差不多就行的感情足够支撑鸿篇巨制吗。”

Mark疲惫地笑了一声，叹气道：“操。我居然成了个多愁善感的酒鬼。”

“我看出来了。”

“你才是那个一喝醉就特别怀旧的人。”

“现在我偶尔还是那样。如果这么说能让你感觉好点的话。”

“不能。但是至少我不会沦落到一喝醉就哭，就像Dustin。”

“他还是那样？”

“天哪，是的。也太丢脸了。”

“你只会把‘要脸’这个词和清醒的他联系在一起。”

“说得好。”

一阵沉默。Eduardo怀疑Mark是不是晕过去了。

“你知道的，”Mark冷不丁地说，“下一次……或许下次我们可以不用回避对方，可以为了‘那种差不多就行的感情’一起喝一杯。”

“我很乐意。”

 

他们都知道他们不会那么做，但是这个主意足够让Eduardo胸膛里某些温暖的东西燃烧起来，哪怕一瞬。

 

five.

 

“他们完全弄错了，Wardo。”

“我这儿是他妈的大半夜，Mark。”

“我知道。”

“你喝醉了？”

“我当然醉了，不然为什么会给你打电话？不，等等，有另一件事……啊，对了，那部电影！他们拍的那部关于我们的电影！”

“更多的是关于你，事实上。”

“无所谓，反正他们都是错的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“他们以为Erica是‘玫瑰花蕾*’！”

“玫瑰花蕾？”

“我知道，好吗？那可真是……真是胡说八道。不是她，Wardo，从来都不是她。”

“好吧。”

“如果真的有一架雪橇*，那就是你，明白吗？你。你才是那架雪橇。”

说完这句他就挂了电话。Eduardo盯着天花板。他现在无论如何也睡不着了。他摸索到遥控器，随意换着频道，直到找到一个只放黑白老片子的。余下的夜晚，他都在半梦半醒之间，电视充当了背景声音。第二天闹钟响起，他起床的时候心里有种灌铅一样沉重的感觉：他好像忘记了什么重要的事。

 

注：  
玫瑰花蕾：电影《公民凯恩》中凯恩的临终遗言。

雪橇：来源同上，影片中众人苦苦追寻的“玫瑰花蕾”其实是凯恩童年的雪橇的名字。

 

+1次 清醒的电话

 

“Hey.”

“Mark?”

“嗯。”

Eduardo看看表，“Palo Alto还不到十一点。”

“嗯。”

“你不到中午就喝醉了？”

“我没喝醉。”

“你在给我打电话。”

“二者之间并没有直接关联。”

“实际证据表明的正好相反。”

“好吧，好吧。但是我没醉，而且我在跟你通电话。”

一阵过长的停顿。

“Wardo？”

“我只是不知道该说什么了。一般情况下，这时候你会开始漫无边际地胡扯，去证明一个只在你眼里成立的观点。”

“我想和你当面谈谈。”

“为什么。”

“有些……事情。有些我需要说的事情。我认为你也需要听到它们。”

“那就说吧。”

“我想看着你的脸说。”

“这……太不像你了。”

“我明白。我也明白我想要说的话听起来很不像我。总之先提醒你一下。”

Eduardo叹口气：“行吧。什么时间——”

“你能告诉前台让我上去吗？”

“什——你在这儿？”

“我说了‘当面’。”

“是，但是我不知道你说的就是现在！”

“时间不合适？”

“不是那样，只是——”他又叹了次气，“行吧。上来吧。前台正等着你。”

 

Mark大概要花一个世纪才能走到他的办公室里。Eduardo非常想踱来踱去，或者摔烂手机，或者随便做点什么，但是他拒绝显露出不安。

他正盯着落地窗发呆，忽然听到秘书礼貌地咳嗽一声。深呼吸，他转身。Mark穿着牛仔裤和卫衣，Eduardo突然觉得有点窘迫。过去几年他已经习惯了撞见一个穿西装的Mark。穿着这些衣服的Mark，看起来……不一样了，相比起Eduardo记忆中这样穿的那个男孩。更年长，更镇定。他从没想过会用这个词形容Mark。

“Hi，Mark。”秘书识趣地离开了，出去之后关上了门。

“Wardo。我的惊恐症*发作了。”

“什么，刚刚？”

“刚——不，当然不是，你疯了吗？六个月以前。在这之前从来没有过。Dustin……Dustin建议我看看医生。为了缓解压力。”

“哦。”

“嗯。当然，我拒绝了。但是后来又发作了一次，然后……长话短说，我看了一段时间心理医生。”

“哦。”

“我们……解决了一些事情。”

“嗯。所以你有了一张名单，写满了需要修复关系的人？像戒酒互助会*那样？”

“不。而且就算我有那种名单，那也会相当短。只……只有一个人。”

Eduardo无言以对。他相当确定，自己还在床上，在幻觉之中。这么想的话，晚餐吃的寿司大概是真的有点坏了。

“我为自己做过的事情感到抱歉 。”

”哇，那个心理医生确实好好地教会了你怎么修复关系。”

“听我说。如果我能再选一次，我还是会做同样的事。我不会为之感到抱歉。”

“所以呢。”

“你。你是我后悔的部分。我们。失去我们所拥有的……曾经拥有的。原本能够拥有的。”

“我不知道该说什么。”

“没关系。我也没期待着你还爱我。”他面不改色地稍微耸了耸肩。尽管Eduardo看起来大吃一惊，但Mark坚持说下去，“但是我希望我们至少可以……谈一谈。偶尔一次。”

“你是说除了那些讨人喜爱的酒精驱动的凌晨四点的闲聊？”

“然后，最终，我希望你能原谅我。”

“你没法原谅一个不觉得自己做错事的人，Mark。这行不通。”

“我所说的一切……在电话里说的一切，都是真的。就连玫瑰花蕾也是真的。”

Eduardo疲倦地叹气，“Mark。Hearst是个疯子，你不会想把自己比作他的。看在上帝份上，他弄残了自己的儿子！”

“那是Getty，不是Hearst。而且残疾的是他的外孙。我永远不会让我们的儿子残疾的，Wardo，别傻了。另外，我指的是Kane，不是那个实际的人。”

“这就是我觉得——等等。我们的？”

Mark轻咳一声，“你明白我的意思。”

“不，我真不明白。”

Mark看起来气哼哼的。

“但是或许……或许你能一边喝咖啡，一边再多和我说说你的‘Kane类比’？”

Mark的嘴角慢慢展露出一个微笑。

“我……好的。我很乐意。”

 

注：  
惊恐症：panic attack, 急性焦虑症，又称惊恐发作

戒酒互助会：Alcoholic Anonymus

 

END


End file.
